The Road Ahead, A Castiel Experiment
by alexis.jay
Summary: Castiel, Uriel and the boys have formed an unlikely and shaky alliance, based purely on the impending war. As battles are fought, the Angels and the Winchesters are forced to face their own nightmares, and the terrifying future ahead.


Another bang sounded, loud and clear from a nearby side-street.

Uriel, vigilant as ever, ran to check the noise - though Castiel was not so naive. He was aware of the impending doom that lay upon them, and so was no longer worried at all by the strange crashes and bangs around the area. Uriel reappeared, and exhaled in a huff. It was obvious in his sheeepish expression that he had overreacted... again.

"This is ridiculous, Castiel. Why are we even HERE? We had the choice to stay and _direct _these mud monkeys. Why come here to help them lose?"

Castiel smiled a little. Uriel's temper was amusing, and it brightened his outlook considerably. The one thing he would _never_ regret was descending from heaven to assist the humans. Dean Winchester had become a powerful ally that he would have never had if it were not for this opportunity. And, while it was under the most terrible circumstances possible, he was glad that they had met.

Looking around his surroundings, he could not help agree with Uriel on parts of his argument. The place that they stood, to recollect, had obviously seen better days. They stood in an alley, not far from where the Winchesters were staying. Castiel had suggested they join them, but as was to be expected, Uriel refused. It was well past 1am, and the moonlight shone in odd ways on the dirty stone walls around them. Dustbins and rats were littered around, and it smelled of a strange mixture between sewerage and take-away food. He wondered if the alley had had 'better days' at all. Not far from where they stood, an ambulance siren could be heard. Castiel supressed a laugh as Uriel was alerted to the noise. It was obvious that Uriel had never spent much time looking down at the humans before now. He was alarmed at the most simple noises, anticipating danger.

Cas walked slowly from the alley and inhaled deeply, revelling in the crisp night air on the street. To him, the world was not a place of hate, or a place he should be repulsed by. If he were to be completely honest, he was a little jealous of humans. Their raw vulnerability, their emotions. It would be something he would enjoy to have, if even for a little while. Having the responsibility of the world on his shoulders was not an easy thing to bear. And, for a moment, he understood Anna's decisions to join the likes of Sam and Dean completely.

Not for long could Castiel ignore the ranting of his partner, and so he returned to the twisted reality in which they occupied.

The 17th seal had been broken that morning, and tensions were high among the Angels. Things had not gone well, and another 2 had been lost in the battle. Lilliths actions were becoming clearer, and the impending apocolypse was seeming more of an inevitable future, than a speculation to avoid. Uriel had spent the past 2 hours booming - voicing his already-clear opinions about Earth and it's inhabitants. Castiel could not agree.

"We are here to save an entire race of people, can you not be happy for that?" He sighed, slightly exhasperated. Uriel's ramblings were beginning to tire him, and he was barely able to contain his annoyance. He looked up from the ground long enough to see his partner shake his head.

"No, it is not enough. Not enough that were have lost so many brothers to fight for these barbaric creatures. Not enough that we have been sent here to serve a _human_. Dean Winchester is not our friend, Castiel. And it be best you don't forget that."

*********

"An order, Castiel. Our first in weeks." Uriel almost chucked, a grim smile on his face. In his large hand, he clutched a small piece of parchment, which must have just appeared. Surely it would not be good news, but the feeling of finally being informed at all spread a strange new high over the room. Dean, whom they had joined in the dingy hotel hours ago, walked towards him - his arms folded. Sam, whom Castiel was still hesitant to trust, was quick behind. Uriel instantly cringed from the close proximity to the eldest Winchester, but Dean was far too interested to notice. It was strange to see Angels and humans co-exist so normally. Dean reacted as though he were standing by any other hunter, and Castiel found himself happy at the thought.

"What did ... what did... _he_ say?" Dean asked reluctantly, his voice cracking slightly.

Uriel shook his head slowly, his hands shaking with anger.

"Just another pathetic, useless order!" He cried out, reducing the parchment to ash. A heavy silence filled the room, before Sam's eyebrows knit together with understanding.

"Follow Dean Winchester." he murmered, knowing instantly what it must have said.

Despite Castiel's trust for Dean, he was frustrated by his fathers orders. Follow Dean Winchester? Was that all he could say, when so many innocent people were dying? Dean Winchester had every capability to save them from the horrors ahead, but it was downright irritating that the lord of all existence could not offer more than 3 words of assistance in so many weeks. Families and children and mothers and fathers _burning _and _bleeding_, and he gave them no indication on how to stop it. Lillith was at her ultimate high, and, in response, his faith had taken an almighty downturn. A small smile spread over Dean's face, and Castiel recognised the expression. He was about to crack a joke. Fearing for his life in the room with an angry Uriel, Castiel quickly spoke.

"If that is what has been directed, then that is what we will do." He murmered, attempting to control the absolute doubt and anguish in his voice. He had never seen his father. Never heard him speak, never had any indication that he was real. He was just supposed to have _faith_. Before the last few months, that was all he had needed. Though now, in the midst of all this destruction, he could not believe. To not trust in God, for an Angel, was an unspeakable thing. He could never voice his doubts - and sincerely hoped that Dean would not either.

"Er, so, is there any news about ...y'know, Lillith?" Sam asked nervously, his voice formal and unsure. Sam had no idea where he stood in the unlikely alliance that had formed, and so usually kept fairly silent. Boy Wonder, The Anti-Christ. Castiel could not decide whether to believe the stories or not. If it were true, then his powers could either save or destroy them. It all depended on which side the younger Winchester took. He could tell Uriel was reluctant to just 'see how it panned out', but he did not care. Uriel could not make a decision without first consulting Dean, and Dean would never allow it.

"No!" Uriel growled, a clear indication of dislike. Sam nodded solemnly, and returned to his laptop.

Dean sat down on his rock-hard bed with a sigh. He was struggling to hide his worry, and Sam's brow furrowed in response. The two were so close, so dependant on eachother. It was completely unintentional - how Dean would orient himself around Sam. How Sam would always glance over at his older brother for reassurance before making any decision at all. Castiel began to wonder just how much they had gone through, how much they had _seen_ to need the dependance on another so strongly. Their personalities were so distinct and seperate. Surely there would be no pull towards one another, if it were not for the life they led. It interested him. How would these humans have been if they weren't brothers? He imagined they would not care for the other at all - though soon rethought. The way they were bonded now... he knew enough about fate to realise that this was more to their... their _connection_, than sharing parents.

Dean squirmed where he sat. Thoughts whirring around his head so fast he could barely keep from screaming them out. Him? A _leader_? Was God crazy?He could barely muster up enough responsibility to call a girl the morning after... and now he was in charge of the worlds safety. He thought of the life he had a few years ago. It was almost comical that he was worried about one demon. About clowns and voodoo and freaking women in white. This was so much bigger - and he was right in the middle of it. With a smile, he thought about how many girls would owe them their lives when all of this was finished. Oh, the favours. The repayments. Before he could fantasize too thoroughly, there was a loud knock at the door.

Castiel turned, his long trench rustling lightly from the movement. He knew who it was. He knew what they wanted. And he knew at that moment that there wasn't enough faith in the world to protect them from what was behind that door...


End file.
